Notre Devoir
by Kathleen LaCorneille
Summary: Harry est un guérisseur. Draco un espion mangemort. Ensemble, il forme un couple. Arriverontils a rester en vie, et ensemble, quand ils se trouvent à des position opposé du champs de bataille?


Note de l'Auteur : Hello! Me revoici avec une Nouvelle! Je ne pouvais pas me débarrasser de l'idée, alors je l'ai écrite ; voilà le résultat. Je n'ai guère d'expérience dans l'écriture romantique, alors je vous prie d'être indulgent! J'espère que ça vous plaira, et, s'il vous plaît, laisser moi connaître votre avis! Merci et Bonne Lecture a Tous! 

**Résumé** : Harry est un guérisseur. Draco un espion mangemort. Ensemble, il forme un couple. Arriveront-ils a rester en vie, et ensemble, quand ils se trouvent à des position opposé du champs de bataille?

**Disclaimer** : L'idée original et les personnage de Harry Potter ne sont - surprise! – pas a moi, mais bien a Maître J.K.Rowling.

**Titre : **_**Notre Devoir**_

Ce baiser était peut-être leur dernier!

Ce n'était pas un doux et tendre baiser. Il n'était pas embrasé des feux d'un amour passionné non plus. Il était désespéré. Il demandait des promesses de futur, voulait transmettre des sentiments, mais avec empressement. Ils manquaient de temps et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Draco partait à la guerre. Voldemort avait lancé un appel à ses soldats et il ne pouvait se refuser. Sa marque le brûlait, lui reprochant chaque seconde perdue accrochée aux lèvres de son petit ami.

"Je dois y aller."

"Reviens en vie, sinon, je te tuerai."

"Promis."

Le prince des Serpentard enfila son uniforme de Mangemort à toute vitesse, accrochant des potions dans sa ceinture et un couteau empoisonné dans sa botte gauche. Avant de couvrir son visage du masque blanc, il échangea un dernier regard avec son meilleur ami… celui avec qui il voulait passer le reste de sa vie.

Ce n'était pas le premier combat, mais c'était un des plus sérieux. L'attaque devait porter un coup décisif au ministère… Un sortilège l'avait empêché de révéler la vérité à l'Ordre du Phénix, mais l'autre garçon comprenait la gravité de la situation sans avoir recours aux mots.

Draco pouvait mourir aujourd'hui et ne jamais revenir.

Il souhaita un moment avoir pris la marque du Mage Noir, lui aussi. Comme cela, il pourrait se battre aux côtés de Dray et le protéger de toutes ses forces… Mais il ne portait pas sa marque et devait laisser partir sa moitié, ne sachant pas s'il retrouverait ne serait-ce que son corps.

Le masque cacha les traits du blond et il disparut avec un bruit sourd.

……………………………..

Dès qu'ils étaient apparus au Chemin de Traverse, les passant s'étaient mis à hurler leur peur. Ils étaient au moins une centaine de Serviteurs des Ténèbres, portant leurs masques blancs. On leur avait donné des directives très primitives : détruisez tout sur votre passage. Tuez, brisez, violez, anéantissez. Et ne revenez pas tant et aussi longtemps qu'il restera un survivant.

La Marque des Ténèbres apparut dans le ciel, tellement immense qu'elle assombrit les ruelles.

Draco lança un sortilège qui fit exploser la vitrine d'une boutique, envoyant des éclats de verre dans tous les sens. Les gens criaient et déjà, du sang coulait sur le pavé. Que devait-il faire? Il ne pouvait pas laisser tous ces innocents mourir! Mais il ne pouvait pas révéler sa position non plus… On le lui avait bien dit, lorsqu'il avait annoncé vouloir être un espion. Ne révèle jamais ta position, peu importe la raison. Jamais.

Il se força donc à combattre, faisant de son mieux pour causer le moins de dommages possible, sans se faire remarquer. Il assomma ses ennemis, lança un avada kedavra ou deux là où ils ne frappèrent personne… Mais se battre en essayant de ne pas tuer son adversaire n'est pas aussi efficace que le contraire et il se retrouva bien vite sur la défensive… Des jets de lumière volaient dans tous les sens et les cris retentissaient dans ses tympans. Il reconnut quelques personnes, mais elles étaient déjà mortes.

Bientôt, il cessa d'essayer d'identifier ses adversaires. Frappe et bloque et détruit. Ils étaient des Mangemorts. Ils obéissaient à leur Seigneur. Brûle! Fais couler le sang, que le égouts en soient si plein que les rats s'y noient. Brise! Démolis! Que la douleur soit tienne à donner.

Il était un espion.

Il ne devait, sous aucun prétexte, révéler sa position.

Jamais.

……………………………

L'infirmerie de Poudlard était pleine à craquer. C'était une chance que les étudiants, en vacances d'été, ne soient pas présents. Saint-Mangouste étant surchargée, les blessés avaient commencé à affluer, transportés par cheminée. Certains étaient brûlés, d'autres avaient perdu un bras ou une jambe. Les potions redonnant du sang partaient à toute vitesse et Madame Pomfresh ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Seule pour s'occuper de dizaines de blessés graves… Les elfes de maison avaient beau l'aider, ils ne pouvaient actuellement soigner personne, seulement nettoyer les plaies et apporter ce qu'elle demandait. Ses pieds avaient peine à suivre toutes ses courses, d'un patient à l'autre. Des cris de douleur retentissaient comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait en ces lieux lors de son service.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'un homme arriva en courant, paniqué, elle ne lui accorda que trente secondes.

"J'ai besoin d'un médecin à Pré-Au-Lard! Les attaques continuent et on ne peut pas apporter tous les blessés ici!"

"Je suis seule, je ne peux pas venir. Pas de guérisseurs disponibles à l'hôpital. Débrouillez vous tout seul."

Et elle repartit, le laissant planté là.

Désespéré, l'homme allait retourner au front, mais une figure l'arrêta à la porte du château. C'était un jeune garçon, aux cheveux noir d'ébène et aux yeux d'un vert étincelant. Il devait avoir quinze ou seize ans. Ce qui attira son attention fut son uniforme de guérisseur et le sac qu'il portait, empli de médecine.

"Je vous accompagne", dit-il.

"Qui es-tu? Un enfant? Je-"

"Je suis Harry Potter."

"Jamais entendu parlé."

"Je sais guérir. Je vous accompagne."

Les parents d'Harry étaient mort alors qu'ils étaient très jeunes, dans un incendie. Il avait été adopté par des crackmols et avait fait ses études en France, où il avait passé son diplôme de guérisseur à quatorze ans. De retour en Angleterre, pour une formation supplémentaire, il avait rencontré quelqu'un… C'était devenu son meilleur ami et plus récemment, son amant.

Et celui-ci était quelque part dans la bataille, portant un masque blanc.

Il le rejoindrait, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

"Très bien. Tu es mieux que rien du tout, on y va!"

L'homme lui tendit un balai et ils filèrent vers le village. Déjà, ils pouvaient apercevoir une fumée noire s'en élever et des cris retentissaient.

Ce serait la première fois qu'il soignerait ailleurs qu'en clinique.

……………………………….

De la sueur coulait sous son masque – c'était la sienne. Du sang colorait la peau de sa main – ce n'était pas le sien.

Depuis plus d'une heure, la bataille faisait rage. Ce n'était que carnage, partout. Pas un seul mètre carré n'avait échappé à leur barbarie. Un bataillon d'Aurors essayait vaillamment de les repousser, mais défendre est moins aisé qu'attaquer. Ils n'avaient, eux, pas à se soucier des innocents. Maudit tout ce que tu vois était leur moto.

Il avait tué.

En faisant s'effondrer un balcon, il avait enseveli sans le vouloir un enfant. Il était si petit que Draco ne l'avait pas vu… La fillette n'avait même pas crié. Son corps avait été écrasé sous les pierres, créant une flaque de sang autour des décombres. Il avait vu, juste avant la fin, une expression de totale terreur sur son visage.

Il était un meurtrier.

Il en avait assez, soudainement, d'être un espion. Ne jamais trahir sa position… Tout ce qu'il voulait était vomir son dégoût. Disparaître sous des masses de pierres, lui aussi. Comment pouvait-il continuer à lever sa baguette et détruire, après avoir pris une vie innocente.

Il ne pouvait pas, réalisa-t-il. C'était trop… Il… il devait arrêter.

Avant qu'il ne puisse disparaître, un de ses supérieurs lui attrapa l'épaule.

"On envoit des renforts à Pré-Au-Lard! Tu vas avec eux!"

Et il lui jeta un Porte-Au-Loin. Quand celui-ci l'emmena dans un nouveau carnage, il maudit ses réflexes de Quidditch, qui l'avaient forcé à attraper l'objet.

………………………………

"Aidez-moi! Je vous en supplie! Aidez-moi!"

Il y avait des morceaux d'humain partout. Des jambes seules, des doigts contre les murs, des gens à moitié métamorphosés, des os avec de la chair encore attachée dessus… Les Trois Balais était empli de morts et de mourants. C'était un chantier de corps humains défigurés.

C'était aussi un des seuls bâtiments encore debout. Les Aurors avaient réussi à le reprendre et le protégeaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Dans un moment, les villageois incapables de combattre s'y réfugieraient.

"Oh Merlin! Ils sont tous morts! Ils sont tous-"

Baf! Harry asséna une bonne baffe à la femme – Rosmerta- et la secoua, lui donnant la moitié d'une dose de calmant. Il ne pouvait se permettre de tout lui donner, d'autres en auraient besoin.

"Je vais vous aider", rassura Harry. "Mais vous allez m'aider aussi! Il reste encore des gens en vie, il faut s'en occuper!"

La femme hocha faiblement la tête. Elle était toujours terrorisée, mais elle avait quelque peu repris ses esprits. Quand à lui, il se força à ne pas afficher sa panique.

« Tant que ce n'est pas Dray, tout va bien ».

Il se répéta cette phrase plusieurs fois et se mit au travail. Retenant une forte nausée, il nettoya toute trace de sang de quelques coups de baguette magique et fit disparaître les membres sans propriétaire. Il ordonna à la femme de déplacer les morts à la cave, ce qu'elle fit heureusement.

Presque toutes les tables du pub avaient été cassées, mais il les répara rapidement et les plaça en rangées. Lui n'aurait pas le luxe d'un Elfe, mais il ferait de son mieux, quoi qu'il arrive. Et si Draco avait besoin d'aide, il serait là!

Quand les premiers blessés arrivèrent, tous ses instincts de guérisseur se réveillèrent et son innocence alla se cacher quelque part. Plus le temps d'être effrayé, il avait lui aussi un combat à mener : contre la mort.

Ses robes blanches se teintèrent vite de vermillon.

Trop près, une explosion retentit.

………………………………

À peine eut-il apparu dans le village magique qu'un Auror lui envoya un sort capable de broyer les os. Il l'évita en trébuchant sur un cadavre.

N'ayant pas particulièrement envie de se faire tuer par un partisan de la lumière, alors qu'il en était lui-même un, il s'éloigna rapidement, se frayant durement un chemin dans le chaos. Il reçut quelques coupures et une bonne bosse à l'arrière de la tête, mais rien de grave. La chance était avec lui. D'un autre côté, des barrières magiques avaient été installées, l'empêchant de transplaner. Il devrait partir à pied et ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.

Une énorme explosion retentit soudain, le projetant dans les airs, et il faillit se faire frapper par le crucio d'un autre Mangemort. Le souffle court, il roula sur le côté et releva la tête. Le bâtiment voisin des Trois Balais avait pris feu!

L'idiot qui avait utilisé le crucio se mit soudain à ricaner. Il se mit debout et sortit un objet sphérique de sa poche.

Avec un rire dément, il lança son objet sur le sol et le frappa d'un sort.

"Cinq, quatre…"

C'était une bombe!

"Ça va exploser! Aux abris!"

Ils étaient tous en danger! Auror ou Mangemort! Pourtant, seul les Mangemorts l'écoutèrent et dressèrent un bouclier, ainsi que quelques autres. La plupart continuèrent à se battre.

"Un!"

BOUM!!! Il sentit traverser un souffle brûlant sur sa peau et ferma les yeux, concentrant toutes ses forces dans son bouclier.

Il allait mourir, c'était certain!

…………………………….

Le pub commença à prendre feu et Harry paniqua un instant. Il était entouré de blessés, d'enfants et de vieillards! Que pouvait-il faire?

Rosmerta recommença à s'affoler.

"Donnez-moi les Trois balais!" cria-t-il.

"Quoi?"

"Nommez-moi propriétaire, il est évident que vous ne contrôlez plus les protections magiques, ou nous ne brûlerions pas!"

"Mais-"

"Maintenant! Je vous les redonnerai quand on sera tiré d'affaires."

Le feu gagnait du terrain et elle prit sa décision, sachant qu'il avait raison. Ils nettoyèrent en trois secondes leurs mains couvertes de sang, se coupèrent les paumes et serrèrent leurs poings ensemble. La barmaid lui céda en un souffle la propriété.

"Ça va exploser! Aux abris!"

Dray! C'était sa voix!

_Danger_, lui rappelèrent ses instincts.

Le poids des protections s'attachant à sa magie, il dut abandonner ses malades pour satisfaire la bâtisse. Donnant tout ce qu'il avait, et espérant que ce serait assez, il forma un bouclier autour du restaurant. Le feu s'éteignit, et puis-

BOUM!!! Un vacarme d'enfer retentit et la terre trembla. La température grimpa soudainement et les réfugiés se mirent à crier. Dehors, d'atroces hurlements retentirent.

Puis, plus rien.

Silence.

Il osa à peine respirer, des sueurs froides parcourant tout son corps. Il n'y avait plus le moindre son à l'extérieur et même ses patients s'étaient tus. Le silence était presque assourdissant après la tempête de cris et le vacarme des combats… Les battements de son propre cœur résonnaient incroyablement fort, remontant dans sa gorge.

Draco!

Il se rappela soudain qu'il avait entendu la voix de sa moitié. C'était lui qui avait hurlé l'avertissement.

Laissant les rescapés saigner sur leurs tables, il sortit en trombe, baguette à la main.

Ce qui l'accueillit dehors fut encore pire que ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'ici.

…………………………………

Il n'y avait plus rien. Plus rien du tout. Dans un radius d'une trentaine de mètres, tout avait disparu et il ne restait plus que des morceaux de magasins détruits et des cadavres brûlés, complètement noir. Des cendres encore chaudes et des braises rouges recouvraient le sol.

Étaient-ils en enfer?

Quelques Mangemorts étaient encore debout, mais beaucoup étaient morts, malgré son avertissement. Quant aux Aurors, ils étaient tous partiellement incinérés. On ne pourrait jamais les identifier.

Ce qui était le plus étrange était que le pub tenait toujours debout. Pas très beau, mais sans dommages trop majeurs. Plus tard, il deviendrait un monument historique, mais cela Draco l'ignorait et s'en moquait. Tout ce qui comptait était cette personne, habillée de blanc taché rouge, qui venait de passer la porte.

Un de ses collègues leva sa baguette, mais il l'arrêta.

"C'est un guérisseur", dit-il.

"Et alors? Peut-il guérir des corps?"

"Il ne pourra rien faire du tien si tu m'énerves!"

Cela étant dit, il se releva péniblement. Ses robes étaient en lambeaux et il avait perdu son masque.

Ce n'était pas important.

Il n'y avait plus personne à combattre – leur opposition n'était plus que cendres.

Lentement, il s'approcha du guérisseur qui fit de même, contournant les cadavres. Quand ils ne furent plus qu'à vingt centimètres l'un de l'autre, ils s'arrêtèrent.

"Tu es vivant."

"Tu es ici! Pourquoi?"

Un sourcil relevé fut sa réponse.

"J'ai des mourants à sauver", murmura Harry, sans faire un geste pour aider qui que ce soit.

"Je dois retourner détruire d'autres villages", répondit Draco, rangeant sa baguette.

Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau, ils sourirent tous deux. Ils se préoccuperaient de la guerre et de leur devoir plus tard…

Ce ne serait pas leur dernier baiser et si oui… aussi bien en profiter.

FIN


End file.
